Shades of Grey
by Nightwalker'xo
Summary: -"He can taste cotton candy and warm milkshake on her lips."- A collection of Bade One-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is just going to be a collection of Bade one-shots. **

"You're unbelievable."

"C'mon Jade, It'll be fun."

" I don't do fun." She remarked, her hands on her hips with a deepening frown between her eyebrows. He placed his hand on her shoulder gently.

"Just for today. Your troubles will still be there when you get back." He answered, trying to lighten the scene. She didn't think it was funny. Her brows raised close to her hairline for a few moments, before dropping back down to her frown. She exhaled, slightly louder than needed.

"Sure. Fine. Whatever." She mumbled, and he grinned, forcing the corners of her lips to turn up. He leaned in to kiss her, and she pulled away, still slightly angry at him. He sighed quietly, his eyes on the ground, before taking her hand, and leading her to his car. He opened the door for her, waiting for her to step inside, before closing the door behind her. He then went over to his side, sitting down and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, which she didn't oblige to. He turned the radio on, although after a few moments, she turned it back off. The rest of the drive was in silence, until they reached the carnival

x.

He had expected to have to drag her towards the rides, so he was surprised when she equally participated. He bought her some cotton candy, and that sure did bring a smile to her face, as well bringing one to his as he watched her nibble at small pieces of the soft, blue cloud. She peeled the label off of her strawberry milkshake, so that the bottle was a plain white, closing her eyes whenever she took a sip, simply because she hated the colour. He took her hand in his, feeling the sticky sweetness that covered her fingertips. Their hands swung together in a repeated rhythm as they walked towards the Ferris wheel. The sky was inky above their heads, shades of violet and navy sprawled across the horizon. They took their seats, the cold metal of the bar pressing against their stomachs, her head on his shoulder. The wheel was slow as it climbed to the top, and soon as they were there, He put two fingers on her chin, pulling her head up to look at him.

"I love you." It was barely a whisper, but his breath was a fog against her cheek. He didn't give her time to respond, He just kissed her, Slow and meaningfully, tasting warm milkshake and the aftertaste of cotton candy on her lips.

"I Love you too." She spoke quietly against his lips, pressing her cheek to his, and feeling a strong arm hold her against him.

x.

The drive home was silent, but comfortable. She crosses her arms over her chest, lifting one leg over the other. She ran her fingers through her hair, before returning her arm to her chest. She exhales quietly, biting her lower lip.

"Thanks, Beck." She says, her voice shaking slightly. It wasn't very noticeable, but He reached out for her hand and kissed it softly, eyes still on the road.

"For what?" He asks, although he is sure that he knows the answer. He tries to keep a straight face, but fails, tugging the corners of his mouth up into a small smile.

"For taking me to the carnival..." She mumbles quietly, making his smile even wider. She looks at him and he holds her hand tighter, staring into her slate grey eyes. "I actually enjoyed it." She added, a hint of her mean-girl personality shining through the cracks in her walls.

"Anytime." He replied. Then it's her turn to smile. It's soft and small, so innocent-looking. It's the smile that made him fall in love with her in the first place, and knowing that he was the cause of her beautiful smile made him feel oddly tingly in his stomach, as if small butterflies were fluttering their wings inside of him. He kisses her hand again, intertwining his fingers within hers and holding onto them tightly. "I'll take you anywhere."

x.

They park outside of his RV, and he steps into the icy autumn air to open the door for her. She steps outside, taking his hand as he leads her to the door of his RV. He unlocks the door, and lets her go in first. She rubs her hands together, before smiling at him. She walks into the small kitchen, and within seconds he can hear the sounds of the coffee maker. He closes the door and goes to sit on his bed. A few minutes later, she appears, holding two steaming cups of coffee in her hands. She hands one to him, and he whispers a quick 'thanks' before taking a small sip. He feels her head on his shoulder, and transfers the cup to his left hand so that he can wrap his other hand around her waist. She lifts her head to look at him, and leans in to kiss him softly. She's gentle and slow, something that she usually never is. He tastes the black coffee on her tongue, and a sweet tang of honey. She pulls back after several seconds to yet again rest her head on his shoulder. He leans his head on hers, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. They stay like that for a while, their cups forgotten, before her phone suddenly starts to vibrate. She pulls out her pearphone, and taps the screen a few times.

"I gotta go. It's past my curfew." She says quietly, lifting her coffee cup to her lips and swallowing a few mouthfuls before placing it on his table. He nods, standing up with her and walking with her to the door.

"You ok?" He asks, taking her hand once they were outside. She nods, giving him a small smile.

"I Love You." She says, and he can actually feel the meaning behind the words.

"I love you too." He says truthfully, kissing her cheek, and turning to walk back into his RV as she walks away. As he turns his back, he hears her speak.

"Beck." He turns around, seeing that she is only a few paces away. He nods to her, a small frown on his usually calm features. "And I'll follow you anywhere." She says loudly, a grin erupting across her face for the first time that night. He can't help but copy her actions, his frown gone and a full-fledged smile replacing it. She turns around and starts running, the clap of her heels against the sidewalk is the last thing he hears, and he just can't stop smiling.

**A/N : What did you think? How was it? Leave me a review with your thoughts :) **


	2. Chapter 2

"If we ever had a child, would you rather a boy or a girl?"

"That's tough."

"Answer It."

"Twins."

"You only get one."

"I don't know."

"Cmon Beck, choose."

"Okay, a girl."

"Why?"

"Just because..."

"C'mon, you gotta have a reason."

"I guess I have none."

"Okay then. What would you name her?"

"Umm... I like the name Charlotte or Summer."

"Summer is a season."

"It's also a girl's name."

"Whatever. What do you think she'd look like?"

"I think it might be an even divide between us two."

"Never."

"Okay. She'll have your eyes."

"She can have your skin."

"She'll have your lips."

"She'll have your hair."

"How cute."

"I know."

"So are you."

"Do you think we'll ever have a daughter?"

"Maybe."

"Do you want one?"

"I don't know. Do you?"

"Dunno."


	3. Chapter 3

"Please come with me."

"Jade, I have homework that's due tomorrow. I'm sorry babe, I really can't"

"Beck, You've reduced me to begging. Who cares about Homework? Please!"

"I can't"

"Yes you can! Just come with me!"

" Jade..."

"Beck."

" I can come with you tomorrow?"

"I can't tomorrow, It's why I wanted to go today!"

"I can't today either!"

"Beck!"

"I'm sorry Jadey."

"Big mistake there. Do not call me Jadey, ESPECIALLY when I'm angry."

"I'm sorry Jade."

"Pretty Please?"

This had been going on for almost an hour, and I got the same answers every time. Why won't he come with me? It's not like I'll be there for long, and what idiot chooses homework over his girlfriend anyway? He makes me think that he enjoys doing it, and who cares if it's late. He can do it in the morning, or he can even do it while he comes with me to the tattoo shop. I wanted another one. I _really_ want another one. I'm not sure which one though, maybe a black rose, or some tribal pattern. But _Beck_'s too busy with his_ homework_ to care about what I want. I hang up, but I don't really want to go alone, and I don't want to wait either. I'm contemplating dragging Beck out of his RV by his neck, but I don't think he'd thank me for that. Not that he'd need to thank me, but I guess I'd be better off if I didn't.

x.

Half an hour later, and I've managed to talk Beck into agreeing to come with me. I told him that I'd do his homework for him after we get back, but I'm not really going to. I'll just get his name tattooed onto my arm or something. I'm sure he'd appreciate that. I'm on my way to his place. He promised to drive me there. I knocked on the door of his RV, and half a second later he opened the door, smirking.

"Come in."

"No, You come out. I have to be there in twenty minutes." His smirk fell as I walked to his car. He followed.

The drive was silent for most part. He'd brush his hand over mine every once in a while, but otherwise, nothing was said.

"So... Do you know which tattoo you're going to get?" Beck asked when we were almost there.

"No." I answered simply. He rubbed my thigh, but I refused to take notice. He needed to know that I was still mad at him, even though he changed his mind and decided to come with me.

"Ok." He nodded, and we didn't say anything else until we got there.

x.

He held my hand while I was sitting in the tattoo chair, even though I'm sure that I made it clear that I enjoyed the pain. After a while, I had finally managed to decide on which tattoo. It was a black (obviously) tribal wolf head. Beck pointed it out, and I liked it, not to mention the fact that if I took it I wouldn't have to do his homework later because I respected his opinion. I'll give him that excuse.

"Did it hurt?" He asked while we were on the way home.

"Oh Yeah. It was the best." I grinned, without looking him in the eye.

"I honestly don't get why you like pain so much."

"If it makes you feel better, You're my favourite pain."


	4. Chapter 4

**|.Jade.|**

I wouldn't have to think twice to tell you that winter was my favourite season, by a long shot. I guess that no-one ever understood that- It must've been the cold that turned them away. But I always liked the cold. The feeling of icy wind blowing strands of my hair back and goosebumps crawling over my skin always seemed to appeal to me. I loved the winter, but I hated the snow. When everyone else was out having snowball fights or whatnot, I'd stay inside.

To me, It was the only con about winter. Rain didn't count as one ; I liked that too. Spatters of cold falling onto my flesh like drops of blood. I didn't get cold easily though, to my disappointment.

I'd wear thin vests and leggings while everyone else were wearing hoodies and jeans. I never liked hoodies, they were too constricting, and I much preferred the freedom of clothes that were barely there.

Black freedom is always the best, even if that doesn't make any sense. In the six weeks between 7th and 8th grade, I swapped my candy pink room for a black one. My fairy dresses for Black nail polish and eyeliner, and sparkly jewellery for black clothing and chunky rings.

When I got back to school, everyone seemed afraid of me ; even my old gang. I joined the gothic group, and hanging out with them became more than just a mere activity ; It became a ritual.

I dyed my natural mousy brown hair into a darker chocolate shade, adding a few coloured highlights. My parents lost the little respect they had for me, my father even started calling me Satan's daughter. This is weird, since I don't even think that Satan had a daughter.

I could see the glares that they tried to keep hidden, and whenever I'd ask them something, they'd pretend to be extremely interested in something else.

After a few months, I couldn't take it anymore. Knowing that if I kept up like this, My lifelong dream to be an actress would never be fulfilled. I started wearing different colours, always keeping them dark though, Got rid of the black lipstick and toned my appearance down to semi-goth.

This seemed to please my family, since they started talking to me again. When I asked my mother for piercings though, she freaked and gave me an extremely long and boring lecture about how I shouldn't get my face pierced or get tattoos.

Not an hour had passed, and I was back home with a pierced brow and nose. A few days later, I got a tattoo, a star on my right inner arm. She still doesn't know that I have it, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her. This wasn't long before I met Beck.

Honestly, I don't care what anyone says about us. I haven't loved anyone as much as I love Beck, and I probably never will.

He's my sunshine, my only light, even though that sounds extremely cheesy.

He endures my endless complaining, without complaining himself. Honestly I don't know how he does it.

We have almost nothing in common, except for the fact that we both love acting and singing. I guess I like that though.

His parents hate me. He doesn't care about that though, and neither do I.

I love his hair too, obviously. I don't see how anyone could not love his hair. It's magical.

His eyes are beautiful, with hints of copper and bronze with chocolate and coffee tones. I've never seen such eyes. They're amazing, and I really did fall in love with them. I wish that I had those eyes- Yeah, they're that impressive. Wow. When I stare into them, I could swear that I was drowning. Like, real-life drowning, in water.

We're really different, and It hasn't actually come to my notice much, I've never paid attention to it. But we really are. We're so perfect and made for each other, yet so incredibly different.

But I guess it doesn't matter. I guess we're both different shades of grey.

_**A/N; Hope you all liked it! Thanks to everyone for the reviews, they mean a lot. If you have any scene that you'd love to see written, don't be shy, PM me! **_


End file.
